Everything, You're Everything
by Lou P.F
Summary: Junior and Tulip are having a completely platonic sleepover when Junior asks a question that might just change everything between them. (In case I'm not clear this. is. smut. Between a human and a stork. I don't know what to do anymore. Why am I like this. WHY IS THERE NO SMUT GENRE WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS HELLSITE alright let's go with romance and friendship I guess that's right)


"Tulip," Junior said, his voice curious. "Humans can be turned on the whole year, right? Not just during mating season?"

"Yup," Tulip said, popping the P sound.

Junior chuckled. "That's crazy! So, what's it like?"

Tulip frowned, even though he wouldn't be able to see it. "What's what like?" she asked.

"What's it like, being turned on when you're not driven by an instinct to mate?" Junior clarified, and there was a rustling of bedsheets as he moved closer.

"Weeeeell," Tulip said. She stared up into the darkness, wondering about _why is Junior asking me this what the shit_ even though she knew she would get no answers. "There are… two sorts of arousal, I guess."

"Yeah?"

"The first one-" Her voice broke, and she swallowed thickly. Damn, her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she could already feel a warm pulse between her legs. This was bad. This was really bad. "Uh, the- the first one is a shallow one, and spreads around two inches or so in diameter. It's the most common one when masturbating. Ahaha, I've _read_ at least, I wouldn't know, since I've never masturbated my _self_ , eheh!" Tulip wasn't sure if she was making sense or not, but Junior wasn't complaining, so she continued on bravely.

She was nearly panting, now, and pressed her thighs together. There was the desire to reach down and touch herself, rub her fingers over her clit in soft circles growing more forceful by the second –

"And the other?" Junior's voice broke through the haze that was covering her thoughts, and Tulip tugged her hand back from where it pressed against her stomach.

"Huh – wh – what?" she stammered, guiltily closing her eyes and chewing on her lower lip.

"The second form of arousal. What's that like?"

"Uh," Tulip said. "It's a… rawer and deeper arousal, I guess, one that hits you like a – like a tsunami or something, and it reaches from your clit to your bellybutton-"

"Your what?" Junior interrupted.

"My bellybutton," Tulip repeated. "You know. Bellybutton?" She reached out, blindly, and grabbed his wing. He jumped, but she guessed it was only because he hadn't expected that. His feathers were soft against her stomach, his touch warm as she guided it to her bellybutton. "This. This is where bellybuttons are."

"Aha," Junior said. There was a smirk in his voice, and he once more shuffled closer. Tulip's breath hitched. "And… where's your clit?"

"W-what?" Tulip squeaked.

"Where's your clit?" Junior repeated calmly.

Tulip's hand was shaking, but she gripped his wing again and guided it slowly downward, until his soft feathers were resting on top of her crotch. Warmth seeped through the cotton of Tulip's panties, and she shivered. "H – here," she whispered.

Junior hummed. "So, the deep arousal reaches from here," –he put some slight pressure on his wing, and then moved it upward again- "to here?" His feathers were once more covering her bellybutton.

"Y – yes," Tulip muttered, her eyelids fluttering close.

"So from _here_ ," Junior said, his voice dropping a few pitches to growl playfully. "To _here_." He moved his wing to, once more, come to a rest on top of her panties. When there, he slowly rubbed three fingers in a circle.

Tulip drew a sharp breath, and her eyes snapped open. She couldn't see anything, of course, but the movement had been instinctive. "Yes," she squeaked. "Junior, what are you-"

"So if I do _this_ ," Junior interrupted loudly, putting more pressure on the rubbing. He'd found her clit, and was massaging it now, more than just caressing. "Do you feel arousal all the way up to your bellybutton?"

"Junior," Tulip breathed. "Oh, God," she whimpered, and Junior slipped his wing into her panties before she could comprehend the situation. "Junior I can feel it all the way into my throat goodness gracious-"

Something slipped in between her legs, cutting her off abruptly, and she let out a soft moan. "Good," Junior purred, and then his other wing moved to rub her clit again.

"J-Junior," Tulip stuttered, her back arching. She gasped, the heat between her legs blooming up again when feathers caressed her hips. "I – I'm making your feathers wet, you won't get them clean in _days_."

"Good," Junior repeated, his voice closer this time than the last. "Just the way I like it."

Tulip hissed, and her hips bucked, driving his fingers deeper into her. "Junior," she whined. "This is _so_ unfair! I'll totally get you ba- _ah_ -ck next mating season you kn _-oh_ -"

Junior hummed, and Tulip threw her head back as he _somehow_ found that spongy spot deep inside of her. Sparks of electricity raced up her spine, and she moaned. "Looking forward to it," Junior said, but Tulip just barely heard him, as she again bucked her hips.

Junior thrust his fingers into her one more time, and Tulip groaned, rolling her hips again and again and again, just to get that wonderful, powerful feeling once more. "Right there," she breathed. "Come _on_ , Junior, don't leave me hanging-"

He didn't, by putting more pressure on her clit and thrusting his fingers faster, almost pounding into her.

Tulip screamed as waves of pleasure crashed over her, leaving her to see stars and galaxies above their heads.

She laid there, staring at the ceiling while contemplating _what the fuck just happened_.

Sometime while she'd been doing that, Junior had pulled back from her, only to curl into a ball at her side. "Hm," he said, and his voice was back to normal. As if nothing had happened. As if he hadn't just fucked her. "Thank you for telling me."

"What the _fuck_ , Junior?" Tulip said. She wanted to cry it out, but her throat was sore. "No, wait, nevermind. We'll take it tomorrow."

"Mmmm," Junior agreed, and rolled over to snuggle into her side. "Fine."

"Stupid stork," Tulip muttered, even as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Sloppy human," Junior retorted. "You made a baby."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry please don't kill me ':( This was written in the middle of the night and is one of the three smut-pieces I've ever written, which is why it's so bad? I don't know. I don't know. I honestly don't know anything at all why did I do this what's wrong with me - well anyways, uh... I hope you enjoyed it? Review please?**

 **h e l p**


End file.
